The Emperor's New Groove: The Legacy of Kuzco
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: Emperor Kuzco is living the high life when suddenly the tables are turned and his thrown is yet again on the line. Will memories of his past be able to save his future? *Mostly ENG, very little ENS* R&R Please!
1. Prologue: A Perfect World Begins

The Peruvian sun shone brightly into the palace. However the bright sun's rays did not phase the senses of the emperor. Emperor Tatzu had been pacing the floors of his golden lined palace since midnight and it had taken its toll on him. He had been eagerly awaiting the news of the birth of his child. His wife, Empress Mezteca, had been in labor all night. With no word of how his wife and child were doing, Emperor Tatzu feared the worst. As the sun made it's way through every room in the palace, the door to his wife's chambers began to open. A woman of elderly age stepped out of the room, however her back turned to the emperor. He stepped forward eagerly.

"Well? What has happened? How is it?" he demanded. The woman sighed, though it couldn't have been determined that she was sad.

"Your Highness, the empress is dead." She replied bluntly. The emperor stumbled backwards and landed in a nearby lavender colored chair. He stared off into the distance for a while, dumbstruck. He blinked suddenly and turned his attention back on the woman at the door.

"And the child?" he inquired. Now the woman turned around, this time a slight sadness evident in her tone. The emperor noticed a bundle in her hands.

"You have a son, your Highness." She muttered and handed the bundled child to his father. The emperor took him with caution. He peered down at his new baby boy. He had jet black hair with eyes to match the deep color. His skin was smooth and shone with the color of a golden tan. The babe's mouth attempted to lift into a smile.

"He is perfect…" the emperor breathed. The elderly woman shifted in the shadows.

"If I may? The empress requested upon her death that the child be named…Kuzco…" she said quietly. The emperor managed a smile.

"Then Kuzco it shall be. Kuzco…named in respect to the golden sun." he announced. As he cradled his child, his attention wandered to the woman making her way out of the great hall.

"I would like to promote you…" he said catching her attention.

"You're Highness?" she asked curiously.

"You have been loyal to the empire, but I must ask it of you once again. When my son comes of age, I would like you to be his royal advisor. Will you do it?" the emperor asked. The woman raised an eyebrow in the darkness, yet however nodded.

"So be it. Yzma, you will top advisor to my son, future Emperor Kuzco…"

***

The palace doors slammed as a young boy of seven fled from the golden building. He ran toward the village below as fast as his legs would carry him. Finally when he was far enough, he slowed down, looking back only to stick his tongue out to the palace. He brushed off his robes and began to explore the outside world he had been sheltered from. Music in the town square had caught his attention and he quickly made his way to the source. A band played lively music in the square and many people danced to it happily. The boy smiled and felt the rhythm begin to move him as well. Suddenly someone caught the boy's eye. A young girl of five was attempting to dance to the lively music, but was not doing a very clean job of it. The boy watched the girl in wonder until the music stopped and the crowd dispersed. The girl dusted off her robes and grinned at herself. The boy wasted no time in making his way to her.

"Hey!" he shouted to her. She turned and waved.

"Hi!" she responded back happily.

"I just saw you dancing, who taught you how to dance?" he questioned. She smiled.

"No one, did I do a good job?" she inquired. The boy shrugged.

"Eh, well …"

"Oh, I didn't do a good job?"

"You should watch me dance, I'm pretty good at it, you could probably learn something from it." He said proudly. The girl lowered her head.

"No, no, no. It's okay, just watch how I do it!" he said and began to move. Before long children were moving in sync with each other. When they finally became tired, they stopped to rest. The girl giggled.

"That was fun! Who taught you to dance like that?"She asked. The boy shook his head.

"Well my mom used to be a good dancer, so I guess I just got it from her."

"Who is your mom?" she replied.

"My mom is dead." The boy said shortly.

"Oh, mine too and my papa. Wow we got a lot in common!" the girl yelped. The boy nodded.

"But when my mom was alive, she was Empress Mezteca!" he replied smugly. The girl raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Yeah right! Ha hah, that would make you Emperor Kuzco!" she teased. The boy nodded rigorously. She shook her head. "You can't be, he never leaves the palace, and no one ever sees him. I feel sorta bad for him though, his papa died two years ago and now he has to rule a whole kingdom! Hmmm, oh well." She sighed. She then turned to the boy.

"You're a lot of fun! You dance really good and you make me laugh! You wanna be best friends?" she insisted eagerly. The boys eyes lit up and he nodded. She bounced and took something off of her wrist, placing it on the boy's.

"Here, you can have my friendship bracelet! So you'll always know you're my best friend!" she cried. He smiled and began to tap his robes for something to give her. He reached and pulled out a gold necklace with a rare red diamond in the middle. He handed it to her.

"I found this in one of the rooms in my house, I don't know whose it is, but you can have it! So you'll always know you're my best friend, too!" he said happily. The struggled with it for a second, then finally realized it fit around her waist. The two of them laughed. Suddenly an older boy of about ten came interrupting them.

"There you are! Hurry! Your Auntie Yz wants you home!" he said, pulling at her wrist.

"Okay Kronkie." She said, sadly waving good-bye to her best friend. When she was a distance away she shouted, "Hey! What's your name?!"

"What's yours first!" the boy shouted back.

"It's Emeeka!" she yelled, barely audible to the boy.

Mine's Kuzco!" he shouted back.

"What?!!"

"I'm Kuzco!!"


	2. Chapter 1: From Dream to Nightmare

"Ahh!!!" I heard myself yell as I woke up. I sat up straight in bed, holding my Whompie. Noticing this, I tossed it casually aside. I looked out my bedroom window; the sun was just beginning to come up. I ran my hand through my hair. That was some dream I had, who was that little girl? Suddenly a knock came at my door. Startled, I fell out of bed.

"Y-ahhh!" I said, hitting the floor. The blanket had fallen on top of me, so I couldn't see who had walked in.

"Good morning, sir!" said a completely over eager voice. I quickly pushed the blankets off of me.

"Ugh, what is it this time, Guaca?" I said rubbing my head. The lame smile he was sporting disappeared.

"Just the usual sir, er and uh…" he cut off. I kneeled down and patted him on his chubby face…the only way you can get through to those who work for you, you know? He still looked a little worried.

"Don't worry Guaca, you can tell me." I said, now getting tired of waiting. I got up and began to brush my hair. "So?"

"Er, well the council wants to meet with you…"

"Whoa, you had me worried there, Guaca! I thought it was something-"

"It's about your 21st birthday…"

I dropped the brush in shock.

"-bad…" I said finishing my previous sentence. I smiled the fake smile I usually smile when I pretend everything is okay. I picked up the brush and ran my fingers through the bristles. I gulped. "Was that it?" I asked. Guaca opened his mouth to say something, but I guess he must of figured it was to bad to tell me himself, so he ran off. I sighed. Great, the stupid council had been down my throat about my upcoming birthday. Usual I would be all over it too, but lately people were making it seem like something bad. Now I was on edge about it, it was looking like this birthday was going to be something of a problem at least that was the way everyone in the palace was treating it. I pulled out my 'Emperor' uniform, my usual red and gold robes for hanging around the palace, and then put on my crown. Helps everyone know who's boss. I peaked my head outside my room slowly, making sure there were no stuffy palace officials around. As soon as I thought the coast was clear, I walked out of my room. Then guess what!

"Emperor Kuzco!" someone yelled. Right on cue! I cringed and turned around. The royal records keeper approached me. "There you are! We must hurry, your council is already waiting!" he said pushing me along. What part of 'no touchy' do people not understand?! Within two minutes I was shoved into a stuffy room, with…you guessed it! Stuffy people! Ugh! Reluctantly, I grabbed a chair and put my feet up on the table. I yawned.

"Alright, what's the big dealio?" I asked, rubbing my eye. Everyone was quiet. I looked around the room. Guaca was sitting two chairs down from me. He looked like he was about to pass out. Whoa. Finally the royal record's keeper got up.

"Emperor Kuzco…" he began.

"That's me." I answered.

"Your Highness, as you know you're 21st birthday is upon us and we have some important matters about it we need to go over." He said seriously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Alrighty…what is it?" I said worriedly. Someone handed him a piece of paper. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Now then, Emperor Kuzco, before the time of your birth a law was passed that was to affect all future emperors…this law was passed after Emperor Tatzu and Empress Mezteca were married and you were conceived." He said. I coughed for effect.

"So? What's the law?" I said, now getting bored.

"Your Highness, by the day of your 21st birthday…you must be married."

I wish I hadn't been drinking something when he said that.

"What?!!!" I coughed after spitting my drink at the council. The records keeper wiped his face and continued.

"Yes, your Highness, you must be married before or by your 21st birthday."

"What?! Why wasn't I told about this sooner?!" I yelped.

"Your Highness if you remember, this council has been constantly trying to get you to pick a wife. We thought we were close with Miss Melina, but-" I stopped him.

"Well we weren't…great now I have to be married in less than two weeks?! What am I going to do?!" I said getting hysterical.

"Don't worry sire, we will do everything in our power to acquire a wife for you." He said. Suddenly I realized something.

"What happens if I don't get married?" I asked. They shifted in their seats.

"You forfeit the thrown and crown. It will be given to a worthy successor chosen by this council." He replied. My mouth dropped. It was marry or loose the thrown?! Oh they would like to kick me off the thrown, wouldn't they?! I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Why was this stupid law passed anyway?!" I demanded.

"When your father was married, he was at an advanced age…" he began but I stopped him again.

"Wait, you mean like old?" I asked. He nodded.

"Five years after you were born he died, therefore giving you the thrown at an immature age. In the opinion of the council..it could have been just as possible for him to die without you being born at all. To advert this from ever happening, the council decided the next emperor would marry at a young age to ensure an heir of royal blood." He finished. I squirmed.

"Oh great! So all this comes down to is me getting married to have a kid? Just so in case I die, you have an emperor of royal blood? But can't I abolish this law? I mean I am emperor, I have the power to right?" I asked.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but that power was denied you after the llama incident. We can't risk the empire falling into the wrong hands again. So it's either you take responsibility like a responsible emperor who cares for his kingdom, or we find someone more suited to do so. Now if you will excuse us your Majesty." He said in an irritated tone and with that left just me and Guaca in the room. I slumped in my chair. Guaca tapped his fingers on the table.

"So what are you going to do sir?" he asked. I thought about it. Suddenly I stood up.

"I'm going to Pacha's, if anyone can help me get out of a mess like this, it's him." I said. I turned and headed back to my room to change into my peasant clothes.


	3. Chapter 2: Solution Presented?

"I can't get you out of this mess, Kuzco." Pacha said as I explained my problem to him. I moaned. Great! Now what was I supposed to do!? I sat down at his kitchen table and buried my face in my hands.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh-wwaaaaaaaah-hahahhhhhhhhhhhaaa!" I let out. "I'm going to loose the thrown!" I pounded my fists on the table. Suddenly I heard Chicha's voice.

"What's the matter now?" she asked annoyed.

"Kuzco has to get married by his birthday, which is in two weeks or he looses the thrown." Pacha explained. He sounded worried. What was he worried about!? He wasn't getting booted off the thrown! I didn't hear Chicha reply so I snapped up to see what she was doing. Smiling. Of course she was. She quickly stopped when I looked at her. Pacha patted me on the back.

"Don't worry Kuzco, we can fix this. Come on." He said, leading me to the front door. "Look, there are tons of girls in the village! All you have to do is go up to one and ask one out!" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"No! That's not all I have to do! These girls will only go out with me for my money! Watch." I said knowingly. I walked outside, into the middle of the street. "Which one of you girls would like to date me…"I began to say. A crowd of girls suddenly crowded me, screaming and yelling. "If I wasn't rich!?" I had to shout above them. Suddenly they all stopped and walked away on cue. "Ha! What did I tell you?" I asked Pacha as I walked back up the steps to his house.

"Hm, I thought you didn't care if they were only with you for your money." Pacha stated. I shrugged.

"Well, I didn't-"

"And now you do?"

"Obviously!" I yelled frustrated. I fell against the doorpost, barricading myself in the doorway. "I mean after that Princess Lalala thing…well, I'm a little more careful of who I jump into marriage with."

"How does your council expect you to find a wife in just two weeks though? It just doesn't make sense!" Pacha said thinking out loud.

"HELLO!! Peru to Pacha! They want me off the thrown! It's like they think I'm a bad emperor or something…" I ranted. I threw a quick glance at Chicha who was pretending to not listen. I banged my head against the doorpost.

"No, they couldn't think that…I mean, well you're not as…um, well you've changed…kinda since the…uh, llama thing…" Pacha said trying to cheer me up. My eyes went wide. Maybe I wasn't suited for the thrown?...Nah!

"Ah, what's the point? The only way I could find a wife in _fourteen days_ is if the perfect girl just walked through the door right now, which we all know isn't gonna happen-"

"Hey Pacha!" said a girl who just walked through the door. Oooh! Cool. Maybe if I say a meat-mug isn't gonna fall out of the sky, it _will _fall out of the sky! Okay, a meat-mug isn't gonna fall out of the sky!.....I said _a meat-mug isn't gonna fall out of the sky_!!.....Ah, come on!!!!

"Hey Emeeka! What brings you here?"Pacha asked the girl happily. Emeeka? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Oh I asked her if she could watch Chacka, Tipo and Yupi tonight when we go out." Chicha explained. Was that why she was putting that ugly clown make-up on her face?

"Oh, actually I was gonna ask Kuzco if he would do it…"

"Sure I'll-" I said however being cut off.

"Kuzco?" Emeeka asked.

"Oh, yes. Emeeka this is Emperor Kuzco. Kuzco this is Emeeka, our neighbor and family friend."

"Hiya!" I said with a wave. She looked at me skeptically.

"You were going to have the emperor watch your kids?" she asked turning to Pacha.

"Well, yeah, Kuzco is like family. The kids think of him as like an uncle." Pacha explained. They did? I didn't know that…

"Hmph…okay…"she said sarcastically.

"What does 'hmph, okay' mean?" I said in a slightly defensive tone.

"Oh nothing, I just don't see how a selfish, stuck-up, snobby, arrogant, conceded, narcissistic, jerk wad of an emperor could ever be a part of a family such as this." She said, shrugging like what she just said was nothing. Only one word of her sentence stuck out to me.

"Jerk-wad?" I mused. She just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…Chicha, I would be happy to watch the kids for you tonight." She said sweetly.

"Actually, Pacha, _I _would be happy to watch the kids for you tonight." I said moving in front of her. She pushed her way past me.

"Uh, I don't think so. The only thing you watch is your empire struggle to survive while you sit on your cushy little thrown stuffing your face full of the food _we _grow!" she snapped at me.

"Oh yeah, I really stuff my face!" I shot back gesturing at my lean, but firm form. Actually I did eat a lot; I was just blessed with fast metabolism, hahaha.

"Whatever, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm watching the kids tonight!" she replied.

"No I am!" I shouted.

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Whoa, whoa how about you both watch the kids tonight?" Pacha suggested intervening. I gave Pacha a look. He smiled at me, shrugged, then winked.

"What? No way! There is no way I would even stay in the same room with this jerk. As a matter of fact I'm leaving. I'll be back later to watch the kids." She said heading towards the door.

"I gotta go too, but don't worry! _I'll _be back later to watch the kids!" I shouted to Pacha as I walked out.

"Not if I get here first!" Emeeka shouted.

"Fine then I'll just leave _my palace_ a little earlier!" I shot back, emphasizing the words 'my palace' to get on her nerves.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I walked down the path that led to the palace. Hmph, I'd show her! I'd beat her back. As I walked home, I felt a little excited. I was almost looking forward to seeing her when I came back…


End file.
